


like kissing a stranger

by sylvenon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Clones, Kissing, M/M, Shiro isnt really shiro, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvenon/pseuds/sylvenon
Summary: Keith got Shiro back. But is it really Shiro?





	like kissing a stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank and possibly hit v-0-3 for this beautiful piece of art. https://v-0-3.tumblr.com/post/163810498457/it-was-like-kissing-a-stranger.

He was back. Shiro was back. His eyes held more pain than before, but that was expected. The others rejoiced, excited and relieved to have their friend and leader back with them. Keith just enjoyed his presence, relaxed a bit in knowing that Shiro was safe. That he would never leave again. He walked up to Keith, eyeing the shorter male. "Something wrong?" He asked. Keith looked up and smiled. 

"Not a thing."

* * *

His hands were soft, against Keith’s cheek. It felt nice to have the touch of another after so long. It felt as though nothing in this world could go wrong. 

“I’m proud of you.” It was whispered across his lips, on a voice he never thought he would hear again. He smiled, like the person in front of him was the sun. And he was. Shiro leaned in, lips brushing Keith’s. Keith felt right for the first time in a long time. Then something was off. Keith couldn’t place it but it felt wrong. He pulled away, looking up at Shiro with shock and anger. “Huh? What’s wrong?” Shiro asked. No! This was not Shiro. 

“You’re not Shiro…” Keith said, pulling away, creating space between him and the imposter. The man wearing Shiro's face looked confused and hurt. 

“What are you talking about…” Like he had no idea what was wrong. Why he was wrong. After so long and Keith had lost him again. Slipped right through his fingers.


End file.
